


Love and Soul

by Shinigami24



Series: To Be Happy [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arc: Escalator Message Case c0338-0340 | e0271-0272 (Meitantei Conan), Arc: Naniwa Swordsman Case c0314-0316 | e0263 (Meitantei Conan), Arc: Solitary Island of the Princess and the Dragon King c0361-0365 | e0291-0293 (Meitantei Conan), First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Rei and Shuichi have accepted their statuses as soulmates. However, there is still a ways to go and they get to know each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3. At some point, the rating will be upped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gets to try Shuichi's home cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be posted tmw.

Previously on MtS; a world where soulmates could find each other by their names on their wrists. Most pairs were happy with their soulmates. Rei and Shuichi reacted with denial.

After some embarrassing incidents, Rei and Shuichi decided to call a truce in order to get their families and friends off their case. After an accidental kiss was caught on camera, the twins decided to do something about it.

The end result was Rei and Shuichi getting together. Now the soulmates was getting to know each other. What happened from there was up to them entirely.

* * *

**_Rei's place;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. Shuichi made his nikujaga stew considering of beef and potatoes. There was steamed white rice on the side. Rei tried the nikujaga. He tasted it slowly, savoring each bite.

"This is delicious." he commented.

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled. They held hands and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_living room, Akai house;_ **

The twins were sitting down to put together a mystery puzzle when Shinichi's phone went off. He answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shinichi! My kendo club is competing in a tournament in the Kinki area! Come and see us kick ass. You can stop at my house and try my mom's hotpot. You can bring Ran-neechan, Masumi, and brothers if you want." Heiji declared.

"Hm, why not? Tell me when and where." Shinichi said as he got a pen and paper.

"Okay, here goes. The gym is Naniwa Central..." Heiji began.


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kendo match has real conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_The Annex, next to the Naniwa Central Gym, Osaka;_ **

Kazuha had caught Heiji in the toilet and was dragging him back to the gym. All of sudden, a commotion attracted their attention. They saw a drunk man; Atsushi Tarumi being chewed out by his teammates. They had a kendo tournament and being down one competitor meant disqualification.

"The company that offered me a job went bankrupt." Tarumi replied.

"You idiot! What about the tournament!" Mineo Omotani exclaimed. Noriyuki Doguchi tried to placate everyone, while Takashi Kotegawa looked bored.

"I might as well tell everyone about it. I'll ruin you!" Tarumi declared. Masamichi Hakamada shut the thought down.

"I've had enough!" he stated. As everyone left, Tarumi vowed to kill Hakamada.

* * *

**_pool, next to the changing room;_ **

A few hours later, Heiji had a case on his hands. Tarumi was found dead in a storage room in the annex. However, by the time the police got there, his body was gone. Then, during a lockdown and search, he was found in a changing room right by the pool.

Heiji had the problem of figuring out the killer had managed to get Tarumi's body past the kendo team that were huddled together having lunch next to the annex entrance.

Which one of the four suspects had done it? How did they manage it?!

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went out to their usual place for lunch. After Sayo handed them the menus, they sat down to look at said menus. They flirted with each other and joked around. Shukichi and Yumi held hands and walked out of the shop after paying.

* * *

**_annex, Osaka;_ **

Heiji caught the killer Takashi Kotegawa red handed.

"Your little trick isn't gonna work. There's a difference between a blood splatter and a wiped on blood." Heiji stated. Takashi spun and tried to bluff his way out. He was shut down by Heiji explaining the evidence and providing the motive.'

"So you got me figured out. Too bad!" Takashi declared as he pulled out a sword and slashed at Heiji. Heiji used his kendo stick to knock the killer out. He called for help as he kept an eye on the unconscious man.

* * *

That evening, Heiji and Kazuha went to a steakhouse fore their dinner date. They ordered steak, baked potato, and roasted carrots. They enjoyed themselves. At the end of their date, Heiji and Kazuha kissed softly.


	3. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives works on a new investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Jodie took the twins, Ran, and Sonko to a cafe. They talked over tea and snacks. Jodie warned the teens about potential stalkers.

"Ran and Masumi would karate chop them!" Sonoko declared confidently.

"Kaito would make them regret trying to mess with me." Shinichi added. All of sudden, the lights went on. When the lights switched back on, a commotion outside drew their attention. The group ran outside and saw a dead man on top of an escalator. He clutched an envelope with strange symbols painted on it...

* * *

The twins worked with Megure, Takagi, and Chiba to solve the bizarre murder. Chiba and several other police officers were sent to check on leads. 

The victim was found to be a PI, working on an embezzling case. Megure was provided with a list of fifty-eight names. This was going to be quite a long investigation. The twins had to get the message deciphered in order to move forward.

* * *

**_Rei''s place;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They resumed working on the mystery puzzle. The puzzle consisted of 1000 pieces, they were 700 pieces in. Sadly, their busy lives had prevented them from completing the puzzle until now. 

They had a lot of fun getting back into the flow of putting it together. It was an unusual date, but it fit them. Being together with just their own chatter and working together made them happy. Rei couldn't resist kissing Shuichi's cheek.

* * *

The twins finally figured out Chujo's message with a vital clue from Jodie. So, they with Chiba and Takagi confronted the thief turned killer; Bunta Kuniyoshi aka Circle Cross Triangle.

"So that's what it meant." Bunta sighed as he folded and confessed.

* * *

That evening, Hiro and Jodie went out on a date to celebrate their success. They went to a bar. They ordered some drinks and snacks and sat down. They talked and flirted. As they got up to leave, the couple kissed softly.


	4. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and lovers share precious moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 should be posted tmw.

A month later, Shuichi began to work as a private investigator. When people need the help of others or the police needed additional support, he was called in to help. He was proud of his work and loved helping others. He did his job well.

* * *

One day, Shukichi and Shuichi played shogi. Both were incredibly skilled in the game. Shukichi easily won the game.

"You had me scared there, but I will win the next." Shuichi promised. He had learned form his mistake.

* * *

**_Tokyo Tower;  
_ **

Kaito, Shinichi, Masumi, and Ran went on a double date to Tokyo Tower. The red and white tower was based on France's Eiffel Tower, only with a six level building at the base. There were two main decks and a top deck at the very top of the tower.

The couple walked through the main entrance at the first floor. They took the stairs to the bottom level. The bottom level held Tokyo Tower hall and the Lost and Found. Then they returned to the first floor and explored it.

All floors held the amenities. The first floor also held; a restaurant and a cafe respectively, with a gift shop, the welcome lounge, and the ticket counter. Marion Crepes were next to the Tower. Finally, there were two elevators for all floors, while the last three took visitors directly to the observatory deck aka top deck.

The second floor held the entrance leading to the parking lot, a food court with 150 seats, nine food places, a diner, and a soba restaurant. There were also three souvenir shops and a portrait section where visitors could get their portraits painted.

The third floor held an anime and manga store, a sweets cafe, and an One Piece restaurant and cafe. The fourth-fifth floor held the local theme park. While the top and roof held the stairs leading to the Main Deck.

The main decks held a post office, a cafe, and a section where the live show took place. The top deck aka the observatory was were visitors could enjoy seeing Tokyo's skyline.

The couples marveled at everything. They had fun looking in the souvenir shops and visiting the themed places.

"We need to come back!" Kaito crowed.

* * *

In the meantime, Hiro, Rei, Wataru, Jinpei, and Kenji went drinking at a bar in Roppongi. They all ordered a drink. They had a lot of fun and played games. They were a bit drunk but still had a good time.

* * *

That evening, Rei and Shuichi went out to a karaoke room. They enjoyed their time together. They sang old classics from the 80s and ordered food. Rei and Shuichi kissed softly after a duet.


	5. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team take on an investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

_**a beach in Okinawa;** _

The twins, Heiji, Kazuha, and Ran were hanging out at the beach. Heiji and Kazuha had invited them for a detective competition. The mystery centered around a corpse discovered on a deserted island. There had been a message written next to it.

Heiji and Kazuha got into a disagreement when Kazuha caught Heiji ogling women.

"Heiji said that you would be wearing tiger stripes!" Shinichi told the Osakan teen as he threw Heiji under the bus.

"Does those look like tiger stripes?!" Kazuha exploded.

"Those are zebra stripes!" Ran explained.

"Why are you so mad at Heiji-kun anyway?" Masumi wanted to know.

"He invited her to dinner and left her waiting for hours." Shinichi commented from nearby.

"I got caught up in a case! You was there too!" Heiji defended himself.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have at least called and warned her? Masumi and I usually call home when that happens. Otherwise our mom will never let us hear the end of it." Shinichi pointed out. Heiji scowled, not wanting to admit that his best friend had a point. Just then the TV director Masao Taketomi found them.

"Do you want to come to the rehearsal?" he asked.

* * *

**_enroute to Turtle Island;  
_ **

The teens were introduced to the crew; Yoshitsugi Kume, Noburo Ikema, Yoshie Taira, Mikihiko Daito, and the boat captain Takashi Shimoji.

Kume and Ikema flirted with the girls much to Heiji's anger. Masumi didn't look impressed, Shinichi shook his head and made sure to stay out of it.

"Sorry, but no! Those girls are booked!" Heiji promptly declared.

* * *

**_Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went to a festival. They played games and had fun trying their luck. They laughed and smiled as they walked around the festival holding hands and crepes.

Shukichi got crepes with strawberries and matcha sprinkles, while Yumi got crepes with whipped cream and chocolate. At the end, they enjoyed the fireworks. It was a wonderful ending to their date.

* * *

**_Turtle Island;_ **

The teens were shown the message; 'The Princess sleeps in the ko and not in the otsu.' The man found dead was determined to have died from dehydration and starvation.

Heiji and the twins were slumped by the message. Taira was more interested into diving, while Daito and the captain smoked. A few hours later, it was beginning to get dark, and Taira hadn't returned.

So everyone went searching for her. The detectives found Taira on the beach. She was laying on her back with her hands folded on her chest. Her eyes was closed as if she was fast asleep. Only the rope markings on her neck gave the truth away. An eerie message had been written next to her body...

'I am the emissary of Guso.'

* * *

**_Jinpei and Kenji's place, Beika;  
_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time at home. They sat down with dinner trays and enjoyed an action movie. They were captivated by the movie from start to end. As the credits rolled, they kissed and smiled.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie takes an interesting turn for Rei and Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, and where the rating is upped. Ch 6 will be posted next.

_**Turtle Island;** _

The detective's investigation had gotten more complicated. Taira was found dead on the beach.The twins and Heiji studied the message carefully. Shinichi took photos of both Taira's body and the eerie message. 

All of sudden, Heiji decided to go diving and found a rusty anchor at the bottom. Sadly, the drama was far from over.

* * *

The captain had absconded with the boat, so the group was trapped on the island. They went into the mayor's summer home for the moment. 

When Heiji told the group about what he had found. Ikema and Kume shared what they knew. Mayor Kaneshiro; their client had experienced his own share of misfortune. His daughter had been kidnapped and vanished without a trace. A year later, his housekeeper was murdered during a burglary. His butler had been spooked and abruptly quit.

The detectives went around looking for clues. They found that a teacup had been used as an ashtray...

* * *

**_Rei's place, Beika;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi were hanging out at Rei's place watching a movie. As the movie progressed, the couple inched closer and closer together until they ended up kissing. The kiss soon deepened and things got heated.

Rei abruptly stood and dragged Shuichi to the bedroom, not wanting their first time to be on the couch. When they reached the bedroom, Rei shut and locked the door.

They rapidly stripped and got onto Rei's king sized bed. Rei got the strawberry lube that Jinpei had gotten for him as a prank. Rei slicked up his fingers and got into between Shuichi's legs.

Rei prepped Shuichi carefully with his fingers, going up to three and stretching him out. When Rei was satisfied that Shuichi was ready, he covered his erection with lube and thrust in. Shuichi winced as he felt stringing pain. Rei waited for his lover to relax. Five minutes passed before Shuichi nodded at Rei.

"You can move." he sighed. Rei pulled out until only the tip remained before he thrust back in. He started a slow pace, and kept changing the angle until he hit something. Shuichi hissed and dug his nails into his lover's shoulders.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your prostate." Rei replied, as he aimed for said spot. Shuichi wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, as Rei gradually increased the pace. Soon, Shuichi was clawing at his lover's back, making the tanned blond curse.

Ten minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his fingers around Shuichi and started stroking. Minutes later, Shuichi came all over both of their stomachs. Rei held out for three minutes before coming. As they recovered in the aftermath, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Turtle Island;_ **

The group split up to search the house. Instead, they found pictures of the mayor and his family. All of sudden, they heard Kume screaming. They ran downstairs, thinking they had found the killer. Instead, they found Daito and Ikema looking confused while Kume was freaking out.

"He started screaming like a banshee when we found this." Daito explained, pointing at a portrait of a young woman.

"Oh, that's Miyako, the mayor's daughter!" Masao answered. They then discovered that nearly everyone had a connection to the mayor. And then the boat returned with Takashi Shimoji's body...

* * *

Tsutomu and Mary had some alone time at home. They sat down with takeout and watched a movie. They got caught up in the story line. As the credits rolled, they kissed and smiled.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives capture their killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else. Ch 7 should be posted later.

Heiji and the twins resumed their investigation. They examined the captain's body.

"This is a brutal murder. He was bashed in the head multiple times." Heiji was saying.

"They kept hitting him even after he was dead." Masumi added.

"Talk about one hell of a grudge." Heiji declared.

"It's a crazy serial killer!" Kume shouted, looking freaked out.

"No, that may not be the case." Shinichi spoke up.

"There has to be some kind of trick involved." Masumi nodded. 

"Since the boat is totaled, we will have to stay here a bit longer." Heiji said. The group groaned but reluctantly returned to the house. The detectives were left to figure out the mystery.

The victims' final actions preceding death made no sense. They had clearly been looking for something. The question was what. Then Kazuha and Ran mentioned something and the answer dawned on them. They dashed back to the beach and looked.

"Case Closed!" they all said in union.

* * *

The detectives set a trap for a killer. Heiji took Kume aside for interrogation. All of sudden, he made a run for it.

"It's all your fault! You're the one who said that 'I'm gonna turn into Urashima Taro waiting for you to talk.'" Shinichi accused.

"What was I supposed to do? He refused to cooperate!" Heiji defended his case. So the group split up to search.

In the woods, the killer found Kume searching and finding a package. He had just opened it, when killer strangled him with a rope.

All of sudden, 'Kume' broke free and turned around holding a knife between his teeth.

"Don't be so surprised, you gave us this exact advice, right, Mr. Daito?" Heiji announced.

* * *

**_Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went on a double date with Takagi and Sato to Tropical Land. They had fun going on the many roller coasters, rode the Ferris Wheel, and went through the castle.

They tried their luck at the games and ate many kinds of delicious foods from crepes to kakigori. The perfect finish to their wonderful date was the fireworks.

* * *

**_Turtle Island;_ **

The detectives confronted the killer aka Daito. The twins and Heiji took turns explaining the trick Daito had used to set up his alibi. Then they revealed his motive for the killings; Taira, Kume, and the captain were all members of the gang that were responsible for everything. Daito was actually the family butler and avenging his murdered fiancee.

However, there was a much more tragic truth behind everything. Taira was actually Miyako, the Mayor's kidnapped daughter. The kidnapping had been a sham. The burglary was Miyako's revenge.

Daito had discovered the truth when Taira uttered her final words; an apology to the person she had wronged the most with her act of retaliation.

"The master was right, I should have never done it." Daito sighed.

* * *

After the case ended, Heiji and Kazuha made up and Heiji treated her to okonomiyaki. They laughed as they talked over their meal. After paying for the meal, they left the restaurant holding hands.


	8. Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shukichi takes a huge step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-epi will be posted next.

Ran, the twins, and Sonoko hung out, the first three spend their time filling Sonoko in on what happened in Okinawa.

"Really?!" Sonoko gasped.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Masumi confirmed.

"Wait, did Hattori-kun and Kazuha ever make up?" Sonoko wanted to know.

"Don't worry. Heiji took Kazuha out to treat her to okonomiyaki to make up for last time." Shinichi smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ran was relieved.

* * *

A few days later, the twins had a case. While the killer had been easy to pinpoint, he had an alibi. They needed to figure out the trick used in order to disprove his alibi.

So they examined their findings carefully. They looked at the clues and reviewed all of the facts in their heads. Then the answer hit them.

'Case Closed!' they thought.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura;  
_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went to their date spot. Shukichi was strangely anxious. He kept fidgeting, in the end, Yumi called him out on it.

"Remember you promised me that if you needed to tell me something important. You'ld just tell me straight out!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, do you remember another promise that I made?" Shukichi checked.

"Which promise?" Yumi was puzzled.

"When I got all seven titles, I would..." Shukichi answered. Yumi carefully thought, then her eyes went wide.

"Yes, I remember now. Oh-" Yumi gasped. Shukichi got down on one knee with a ring box.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Shukichi requested.

"Yes, I will!" Yumi hugged her new fiance in joy. Shukichi slipped a diamond ring on her finger.

* * *

While Shukichi was occupied, the twins held a deduction show. They carefully laid out the evidence and provided the proof. With the proof of his folly staring him in the face, the killer folded and confessed.

* * *

That evening, Rei and Shuichi went out on a date to a tea house. They shared dango, mochi, and taiyaki with custard filling. They had their own cups of green tea. 

They talked over their tea and sweets. They enjoyed themselves. As they waited for their bill, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Rei said happily.


	9. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi share an interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

A few days later, Komei was in town to visit his younger brother. Hiro met his brother at the train station and they hugged. Then they left for a sushi restaurant. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**_Akai house;  
_ **

Shuichi and his siblings put together a mystery puzzle. There were 1000 pieces to piece together. The twins were astonished.

"I thought you were working on this with Rei-san?" Masumi asked.

"No, this is a different one. The title for this puzzle is: Sherlock Holmes and the Speckled Band. The one that Rei-kun and I are working on is named A Recipe for Murder." Shuichi explained. Shinichi perked up in interest.

"Wait, you found a Sherlock Holmes mystery?" Shinichi asked excitedly. Masumi laughed at her twin.

"I found this when I was at the store looking for new puzzles. I figured that you might enjoy this." Shuichi replied.

"It's a definite hit." Shukichi chuckled as Shinichi practically pounced on the box. Masumi stopped him before he could damage the case. They would need to store the puzzle pieces later. Then they looked at the booklet before getting started.

* * *

The next day, Makoto, Sonoko, Masumi, Ran, Kaito, and Shinichi went on a group date to Tokyo Skytree.

The teens paid 2,360 yen for the tickets. The teens were able to pay, but Sonoko paid for both herself and Ran despite the latter's protests.

"Sonoko-chan! That really isn't necessary." Ran protested.

"It's my treat." Sonoko replied.

The couples explored the entire tower, going to the levels available to the public.  The bottom level was for underground parking only. All levels held the usual amenities. The first level was for buses parking and held a mural with video monitors for the observatory deck.

The second-third levels were off limits to the public. The fourth level held artworks. The fifth floor held the information desk. Floors 340, 345, and 350 were the Tembo Deck with panoramic views of Tokyo.

Tembo Deck held a glass floor, two photo services, a restaurant, and two cafes. The attractions were; a folding screen and the touch panels. Floors 445 and 450 were the Tembo Galleria. The floors held a photo service, Sorakara Point: a space stage, and the galleria.

The Tokyo Skytree souvenir shops could be found on the first and fifth floors, and the Tembo Deck. The ticket counter could be found on the first and fourth floor, and the Tembo Deck.

The couples had fun taking the shuttle and escalator to each floor. They took pictures of everything and had the difficult decision on where to eat. But in the end, they decided to try out the restaurant.

"We need to come back!" Sonoko exclaimed.

* * *

**_Rei's place;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They went over to the table where their current puzzle was set. They were 750 pieces in.

"By the way, I found a new puzzle series; Alphabet Mystery. There's two different 500 puzzle pieces mixed together." Shuichi mentioned. Rei perked up in interest.

"Now, that's one hell of a challenge. Tell me more." he requested.

"I brought the first part; A for Arson. If you're interested in doing that one after we finish this one." Shuichi responded. As he spoke, he got out the box titled; 'A for Arson.' Rei looked at the picture on the cover and the back with the summary.

"Yes, I'm interested. Good thing that we're nearly done here." Rei smiled. Setting aside the box for later, they got to work. They managed to finish the puzzle in record time. As they stood back to study. The solution came to them. They read the booklet with the solution to check the answer against their deduction. They exchanged smiles.

"We got the answer right!" Shuichi replied happily.

"Wonderful!" Rei beamed as he kissed his lover.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi have grown closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next part will be posted next.

**_Odaiba Island, Tokyo Bay;_ **

Rei and Shuichi took their respective friends to Odaiba Island. They took the Asakura-Odaiba Direct Line and traveled by Water Bus. They marveled at the view from their panoramic windows.

The couples visited DiverCity Tokyo Plaza. They looked at everything Gundam themed. Then they visited the Ramen food theme park at Aquacity Odaiba to sample the many kinds of ramen. After they finished eating, Jodie had an idea.

"Let's go shopping!" she suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Natalie Kurama brightened. Then the women convinced Rei and Kenji to go with them. When the duo agreed, Jinpei and Shuichi practically bolted. They grabbed the amused Wataru and Hiro on their way out.

"Drat." Rei pouted. The quartet didn't stop until they were safely in Palette Town. They got on the Ferris Wheel. Hiro and Wataru laughed at their terrified friends.

"I didn't know you was such a scaredy-cat." Wataru teased Jinpei.

"Furuya and Kenji are practically shopaholics!" Jinpei exclaimed to his friends.

"Jodie is worse." Shuichi shivered at the memory.

"She made me carry her bags the last time she went on a shopping spree. Never again." he declared.

"I grew up with Rei, I'm used to it." Hiro pointed out.

"I will never get used to shopaholics." Shuichi vowed.

* * *

**_Akai house, Beika;  
_ **

The Akai and Miyano families got together. There were yeriyaki salmon with vegetable stir fry, soba noodle salad, omelt rice, tonkatsu, and miso soup. The beverages consisted of green tea, canned coffee, orange soda, and strawberry milk.

Dessert was; Anmitsu made from agar jelly cubes, green tea ice cream, strawberries, banana slices, kiwi, mochi, red bean paste, and black syrup drizzled on top. They were happy and smiling. After they finished their anmitsu, they got up to clear the table.

* * *

The next day, Sonoko, Ran, and their friends went to a Two Mix concert for their group date. They jammed and danced. They had an amazing time.

* * *

**_Kuroba house, Ekoda;_ **

The Kudo and Kuroba families got together. There were coke, grape, and melon sodas to drink. Dinner consisted of nikujaga with steamed white rice, greens salad, and leeks. Dessert was castella and mochi ice cream. After they finished their delicious dinner, they cleared the table. Then Chikage got out the cake and ice cream.

They sat back down to talk some more. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

  ** _Rei's place, Beika;  
_**

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They were kissing in the living room, after having put their puzzle aside for the moment. When things got heated, they got up and went to Rei's bedroom. They shut and locked the door. 

They stripped and got onto the bed. Rei got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Shuichi thoroughly, making sure to stretch him out. When Shuichi was practically riding Rei's fingers, Rei pulled them out and slicked up his erection.

Rei got in between Shuichi's legs and thrust in. Rei went still as he waited for his lover to adjust. When Shuichi was fully relaxed, he nodded at Rei. So Rei started to move.

The blond went slow and dragged the pace out. In no time, Shuichi was clawing at his lover's back making the tanned man curse. In retaliation, Rei sucked hickeys into his lover's neck, marking him as his.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to their orgasms, so Rei wrapped his fingers around Shuichi's cock and started stroking. A moment later, Shuichi came all over their stomachs and panted. Rei held out for three minutes before spilling his seed deep inside the brunette. As they came down, they couldn't stop kissing.

They had come a long way from reluctant soulmates to bonded soulmates. Despite the many obstacles, they didn't regret any of it. Rei and Shuichi were growing stronger together. They hoped to fall even more in love with each other as they moved forward.


End file.
